There's Something I Want
by COBbabygirl89
Summary: Tsukushi wants something, but she can't buy it or earn it herself. Only Tsukasa can help her, so she must ask him.


Summary: Tsukushi and Tsukasa have been married for about a year

This is my first fanfic in a few years and it will probably be my only fic for a while because I start college next week. This is just a fun one-shot that I came up with when I couldn't sleep.

I do not own any part of Hana Yori Dango.

Also note that there is some Japanese vocab in this fic, but I won't bother to put in a guide.

This fic could be based on the manga, anime, or drama. My personal fav is the drama because I love MatsuJun.

Summary: Tsukushi and Tsukasa have been married for about a year. As we all know, Tsukushi likes to earn everything on her own and refuses to ask Tsukasa for anything. This is the story of how Tsukushi had to ask Tsukasa for the one thing she couldn't get by herself.

**There's Something I Want**

It was a peaceful evening in the mansion and Tsukasa and Tsukushi were enjoying a quiet meal that Tsukushi had made especially for her husband. The giant pot of nabe sat in the middle of the table as the couple ate from it and Tsuaksa pleaded for Tsukushi to feed him with her chopsticks.

"Onegai!" He begged over and over.

"No." She responded quietly. It was strange that she didn't yell at hit or hit him on the head. She hated cutesy stuff like feeding him. Because of this, Tsukasa knew that something was a little off and he stared deeply into her eyes to see if she was hiding something. He noticed that she looked like she was afraid of something. Her eyes just kept darting to avoid his gaze.

"Doushita no?" He questioned

"Nan-Nan demo nai." She stuttered.

"Are you okay? Are you ill?" He questioned with the utmost concern. He felt her head to check for fever but found that she wasn't warm, just nervous for some reason he had yet to discover.

"Daijoubu." She insisted and pulled his hand off her forehead. As his hand was in her grasp he took notice of her unsteadiness and just became more worried.

"There's something on your mind." He stated.

At this point Tsukushi gathered all her nerve and tried to tell her beloved husband just what was making her jitter.

"It's just…it's um…"

"Nani?" He questioned with as much patience as he could muster.

"There….There is something I want." She confessed quietly. Tsukasa's ears perked straight up at this point. Tsukushi never asked for anything. She firmly believed in earning everything herself. It intrigued him that she wanted something and was asking him for it.

"What is it?" He asked with a little excitement.

"Um…uh…" She just couldn't quite spit it out.

"You know I'll buy you anything on Earth you want. Just tell me what it is."

"You can't really buy it." She laughed just a little.

"I can buy anything!" He got up like he was insulted and started to rant. "I am the great Doumyouji Tsukasa and there is nothing in this world I can't afford."

This just annoyed Makino because she thought he'd learned his lesson about how love, friendship, and family cannot be bought with money.

"Now tell me what you want!" He said a little too harshly.

"Like I'm going to tell you now. Baka!"

At this point they were in each other's faces and both huffed and puffed with frustration.

"Spit it out!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"Fine! You really want to know what I want?" She exclaimed.

"Of course I do!" He responded just as loudly.

"Okay." She drew out, "I WANT TO HAVE A BABY!" She instantly covered her mouth in disbelief that she actually screamed out what had been on her mind for several weeks. Tsukasa simply stared at his wife, smiled, and grabbed her arm to begin dragging her out of the dining room and down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" She questioned.

"Our bedroom where else?" He responded while still dragging her through the marble covered house.

"Why are we going there _now_?"

"To make a baby." Tsukasa blurted out like it was no big deal.

As soon as Tsukushi heard him, she stopped dead in her tracks. "We don't have to do it now."

"Why not? You said you wanted a baby, so let's do it." He started to laugh as he said, "You do know where babies come from right?"

"Of course I know that, baka! I actually attended health class unlike _some_ people." She glared.

"I don't need a health class to know how to get my wife pregnant." Tsukasa declared. Tsukushi looked are around in embarrassment to see if there were any maids eavesdropping on their very private conversation.

"Maybe if you had paid attention you'd know that I can't get pregnant at this very moment, so we'll have to wait anyway."

"Why? Is everything okay?" He simply began to panic.

Tsukushi giggled, "I'm on my period." She smiled and reassured him "When the moment is perfect I'll come find you." She then walked back to the dining room to finish her dinner. Tsukasa stood in the halls awestruck at everything his wife had just said to him.

**About 3 weeks later…**

It was a calm Saturday afternoon and Tsukasa had a little bit of paperwork to fill out and had been in the office for about two hours. Just as he finished signing the last document, Tsukushi came barging in, grabbed his arm, and yanked him out of his chair.

"What's going on?" He asked his wife.

"It's time."

"Time for what?"

"Time for us try and become parents." She stated flatly.

"Eh? Now?"

"It's the perfect time of the month." She received a blank stare. "You really _didn't_ go to health class did you?" Another stare came her way. "Baka! I'm ovulating." She pulled him down the rest of the hallway, into their bedroom, and locked the door behind them. She failed to notice Tsukasa smiling the entire walk down the corridor.

**9 months later**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! This is the stupidest idea I've ever had!" Tsukushi screamed as she pushed.

"Doumyouji-san just one more big push and you can hold your baby!" Encouraged the doctor.

"AAAAAAAAAH! I know that, but I also know I'm having twins!!" After her scream she gave out one big push and heard a different scream.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Cried a little baby girl. The umbilical cord was cut and the baby was taken to be cleaned up.

"Are you ready Doumyouji-san?" Tsukushi firmly nodded at the doctor and began to breath and push again. After just a few minutes Tsukushi delivered a baby boy and she could finally rest.

"Tsukushi!" Tsukasa bombarded in. "Where are they?" Both babied were wheeled in with name cards that said Doumyouji Tsuyoshi (male) and Doumyouji Tsukiko (female). Tsukasa picked up Tsuyoshi so Tsukushi could feed him and then held Tsukiko and said, almost silently, "I'm your daddy."

The End


End file.
